Systems and methods herein generally relate to image processing, and more particularly to segmentation of images into contone and halftone regions.
When devices are processing images, such as print, copy or scan jobs, different regions in the original image (such as contone, halftone, text and lines) are usually processed differently for rescreening or for compression. Separation of the text region from the rest of the objects is one challenge in the segmentation of images.
Separation of text and halftone regions in a document image is useful for numerous purposes such as for avoiding image quality artifacts when rescreening the image while copying, for better text recognition using OCR on scanned documents, for any type of information extraction such as data in forms, etc., and for better image compression performance.